Black Wolf Chronicles
by Rose Makayla Black
Summary: Rose Black has seen nothing but in 1998 she will see something that will change her life forever! THIS HAS WEREWOLVES IN IT! AND VAMPIRES!


Ok i was originally shooting for a Book but i decided naw. please enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW! =)

* * *

_**LIFE**_

I'm Rose...Rose Black . Now I'm about to tell you you may not be able to believe. I know Claire Redfield and her brother Chris they're like family. Claire's a year older than me but she's like a sister. I've known her a couple year's before the incident yep you found it out i lived in Raccoon City. Chris became friends with my dad and Jill Valentine and others as well. Now you haven't heard of me because i ordered that all information about me, who met me, when, where, why, and anything i played an important role in to be kept quite all the true adventures or horrific truth that you may have heard bout Claire, Chris, and some others i had no part in. I have devoted my whole life to making sure that Umbrella is taken down completely. A corp. that is that powerful just doesn't go down that fast even after their stocks plummeted.

I'm Captain of S.U.P.M.G which means Solely Unlimited Power and Military Group. People know of me but forget about me. S.U.P.M. is given total, immunity, responsibility, and almost all power. But if i tried to take over the world i could be...well you don't want to know. I don't know how the world leaders chose us. I was chosen when i was 16 that is when my son Scott was 2 and when my daughter Jade was almost three. That's when this story begins. I guess i was actually kidnapped.

Someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" I said as i opened it. (This was when my hair was its natural color which was Blond then i died it black and red.)

"Hello! goodnight!" A woman in a business outfit said and raised her fist up and i slammed the door on her. Jacob, dad, mom, Vivan, Micheal, Andy, Elijah, and Robert (Only five) came down running.

"What happened?" Jacob asked. He as holding our son Scott and Scott's very smart. Scott pointed to an open window.

"Thanks." I told him as i shut it. ok being hostage in your own house i guess isn't being kidnapped. This as about oh idon't know two years before he Raccoon City incident and it was Jill valentine's first day as part of the S.T.A.R.S. unit (Special Teams And Rescue Squad). In the next second about twenty people were bursting inside my house. A guy locked a door and i realized i was on the second floor of our house. Jacob was right by me in a chair. I could hear that someone let my family out of the room next to ours it sounded like a woman. Oh I'm also half were-wolf and half vampire. Scott was in a pin and in the same room as us. "Be careful he bites." i warned. He punched me in the stomach. "Geez! that stung!" i said.

"Don't touch her!" Jacob said. The same guy picked up a knife and cut my arm.

"Ow?" i said sarcastically. Next thing i know we were both drenched in blood. A few minutes later i heard S.T.A.R.S. burst the door some minutes later i could tell that there was a bomb in the house."Let me back in! My son is in there!" i yelled at the police officers they had barricades and everything around the house. Oh my daughter is at my grandmother's house. Then a man came to me.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Uh...second floor third room on the right." I told him. Just before the house blew up Chris had my son and was running to me with him in is arms covered in a blanket. "Sit down." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because there's a piece of glass stuck in your back." I had him turn around and pulled it out. "Bandages please!" I said to anyone who was listening.

"Here." Someone said.

"Thanks...oh you!" i said grimly to uncle Albert Wesker.

"Yes me! Now I'm going to speak to my sister and brother-in-law." He said and walked to my mom and talked to her.

"Is that your dad?" Chris Refield asked. (The guy that i took the wood out of.)

"Ya why?" I asked.

"I was in the Air force with him." He told me.

"Oh..my..Rose?" Jill said as she ran over to us.

"Hey!" i gave her a hug.

"You two know each other?" Chris asked.

"Ya she saved my cousin Lyssa Cook from a burning car last summer and they still talk." I explained to him. He just went over to my dad and talked to him. my dad told him that he was now a Police Officer for the R.P.D. Yes we're in Raccoon City

"How long you guys been here? I just started." Jill asked.

"um...about three days." I smiled.

Then the pres. came and told me that i was the captain and blah blah blah.

Nothing could compare to what was to come...


End file.
